The Tomato Fairy and the Princess
by Nargles1211
Summary: Once upon a time, a lovely princess wandered through the woods and got lost. On her journey home, she met a knight, a tomato fairy, and an evil sorcerer. It's just a stereotypical fairytale. Main pairings are Spamano/Gerita.
1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to my story! It's just a bunch of fluff and rather strange, but it's pretty much your typical fairytale with a slight twist...all characters used here belong to Himaruya. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far away, there lived a kind and beautiful princess named Feliciana. She had chestnut-brown hair that fell in gentle curls around her angelic face. Sparkling brown eyes gazed out at visitors as a bright smile greeted everyone she met. The small pasta-loving girl made for a perfect princess. The only problem was that she was a little too trusting and extremely oblivious. Nevertheless, everyone adored the princess and constantly doted on her.

One sunny spring day, Feliciana was taking a walk through the forest when she decided to take a break and cook herself some pasta. As usual, it was absolutely delicious and she finished it in no time at all. However, the princess looked around after she packed up and noticed that she was lost. Poor Princess Feli was all alone in the forest.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she nervously called out. It seemed as though no one was around to hear her, and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Meanwhile, a knight from the kingdom of Berlin was riding through the forest on his gleaming white horse. He too was lost. The knight was a tall man named Ludwig who had short, slicked-back blond hair and baby blue eyes. By chance, he happened to be near the princess when she spoke and he spurred his horse towards the sound of her voice, only stopping when he nearly trampled her.

Feliciana shrieked and fell backwards, covering her head with her arms. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried, fearing that he was a bandit.

"I am sorry, miss. I didn't intend to scare you," Ludwig said as he hopped off of his steed and offered her a hand.

The princess hesitantly peaked from between her fingers then took his hand and stood up. "Thank you, sir," she smiled. "I am Princess Feliciana of Venice. Who are you?"

"My name is Sir Ludwig of Berlin. Why are you out here alone, princess?"

"Oh, I was taking a walk and I forgot to ask someone to come with me...now I'm lost."

"Well I am lost too. I'm afraid I won't be much help to you, your highness," the stoic knight shamefully replied.

"That's okay. We can be lost together!" the princess eagerly exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

The knight's cheeks flushed light pink and he searched his mind for any words to say. "Of course we can be, princess," he finally stated.

"Yay! And you can call me Feli. 'Princess' or 'your highness' is just too formal for friends."

If Feliciana could hear Ludwig's thoughts, she would have heard him wonder, "When did we become friends? I just met her..." Thus the princess both surprised and confused Sir Ludwig within five minutes of their meeting. This would be a very long adventure...


	2. Chapter 1

The new friends wandered through the forest for several hours on horseback until they reached a clearing at dusk. The princess gracefully leapt down from the horse and pulled a pot and pasta from her bag.

"If you build a fire, I can make us some pasta for dinner!" the princess exuberantly exclaimed.

"Why do you have pasta in your bag?"

"I _always_ carry pasta!" This princess just seemed to become stranger and stranger. First, she told him to use an informal nickname instead of her formal title, and now she pulled pasta out of her bag.

Ludwig sighed in acceptance of his new friend's quirk and agreed to go find wood and start a fire. "Try not to get lost again or leave while I'm gone."

"I won't, Ludi! Come back soon, please. I don't like the dark." she blushed.

"I won't be long," he stated as he walked away to collect firewood. Feliciana started humming when he left and began to set up a small camp.

Unbeknownst to the gentle princess, a visitor was watching her from the bushes. The visitor was a young woman of small stature who had a mane of curly, dark brown hair. Her amber eyes watched the princess as she rose from her hiding place.

"Oi, princess," she gracelessly began, "you're trying to get home, right?"

"Eeek! Who are you? How did you find me?" she questioned the intruder.

"I'm Lovina, the tomato fairy. Just think of me as your fairy godmother."

"Like in Cinderella?" Feli gleefully squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Yes, like the fairy godmother in Cinderella. So, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes please! Can you wait until Ludi gets back? He's helping me find my way home," she explained.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Who are you talking to, Feliciana? Are you in danger?" Ludwig asked, quickly walking into the clearing. He didn't know why, but ever since they had met that day, he felt the need to protect the princess.

"I'm talking to a magic tomato fairy!" the princess declared.

"What?" Ludwig asked, completely confused by her declaration. "She just looks like a normal person." In all honesty, the fairy and the princess looked remarkably alike. The main difference between them was in their face. While Feli's face was soft and kind, Lovina's had hard lines and she looked a little mean. "Can you prove that you're magical?"

"No, I'm just here as part of a joke," she sarcastically spat. Before Feli and Ludwig knew what was happening, Lovina was floating several feet in the air. "Is that enough to prove it to you?"

"Yes...I apologize," Ludwig said as he blushed a bit for several reasons.

"Stop looking up my skirt, pervert," Lovina glared at him.

"I-I was doing no such thing," the knight stuttered, cheeks flushing even darker red. This, of course, sent Feliciana into a fit of giggles.

"Sure...if that's what helps you sleep at night. Anyway, if you continue this way for about half a mile, you will reach a path. Continue straight until you reach an intersection. Once you find the intersection, make a left and it will eventually lead you out of the forest. Can you remember all of that?"

"No..." the princess admitted.

"I can remember all of that," Ludwig interjected. "Thank you for your assistance, but how can we find you if we need help again?"

"Say my name three times and I'll be there in a few minutes. Now go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Miss Fairy!" the princess happily replied. Lovina just waved and off she went. "Can we make pasta now, Ludi?"

"Sure, Miss Feliciana..."

"Finally! I'm starving," Feli eloquently stated as she plopped down in front of the fire Ludwig was building. After dinner, the unlikely companions fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

While the princess and the knight drifted off to sleep, Lovina returned to the place she had come to call home. The hard lines in Lovina's face had come from a difficult life. Though only twenty years old, much had happened to her. Everything really started when she was five years old and leaving home with her mother. Young Lovina didn't know why, but her mother and father fought often and her father kicked them out of the grand house they lived in. For the next twelve years, Lovina and her mother struggled to make enough money to pay for food and their austere, one-room house.

It was a miserable life. The nights were cold and everything was damp when it rained. Lovina had no toys to play with and learned to entertain herself by drawing in the dirt of the floor. Lovina and her mother lived as outcasts in the tiny village because there was no man to take care of them and everyone just assumed that poor Lovina's mother was never married. The local doctor wouldn't even help when a seventeen-year-old Lovina begged him to come and aid her sick mother. One week later, Lovina was alone and her mother was buried in a pauper's grave. Two weeks after the death of her mother, the landlord kicked Lovina out of the house. The girl was left with nothing except the clothes she was wearing and the crystallic tear pendant that her mother never had the heart to sell. Penniless and tossed aside, Lovina lived in the streets for three months, surviving on any scraps she could find. Over time, she grew thinner and became sicker until she was no longer able to move. She trusted no one and had accepted that she would soon be joining her mother...until a tanned man with chocolate brown locks and bright green eyes found her.

Antonio was different, to say the least, and an "evil" sorcerer as well. The evil part wasn't exactly true, but he _did_ try to be evil...most of his schemes weren't even remotely evil...it wasn't as if Antonio started out as evil. In fact, he was always extremely kind and compassionate. However, when he was first beginning to practice magic, a spell went wrong and he injured a nearby child. Horrified at what he had done, Antonio locked himself away in his castle and declared himself evil.

One day, the sorcerer decided to take a midnight stroll and discovered Lovina shivering and coughing. Antonio took pity on the girl and took her back to his home. Lovina eventually returned to full health and learned to care for the man who took her in. There was only a two-year age gap between them and they learned everything about each other throughout their everyday life. Antonio learned that Lovina's mother was a fairy and that she was half fairy. Lovina learned why Antonio called himself evil when he had such a good heart. The two slowly fell in love and began dating after a year and a half, which brings us, and the two lovers, to when Lovina returned from her trip to see the princess.

"I'm home, Antonio," she called out. Though Lovina loved Antonio dearly and trusted him completely, she still wasn't used to all of the attention he gave her.

"Lovi, you're back!" her sorcerer exclaimed as he exuberantly hugged her. "How was it? Did you tell them to go left instead of right?"

"Yes, I told them," she blushed. Despite her dry sarcasm and sometimes cold attitude, Lovina never had the heart to tell Antonio that his schemes weren't evil at all...

"Thank you, love! I don't know what I would do without you," he beamed and nuzzled her cheek.

"Probably try to do this yourself and get lost."

"That sounds accurate. Can I have a kiss, please?" he begged with the best puppy eyes Lovina had ever witnessed.

"Fine, but I'm going to bed," she replied, giving him a chaste kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, but I'm coming with you," he stated, following her upstairs and changing in a separate room, then climbing into bed and folding the small woman in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Toni," she whispered, snuggling into his chest and falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

For three days, Ludwig and Feliciana travelled through the forest along the left path. The path had no end, as far as they could tell, and by lunch on the third day, Feli discovered that she was finally out of pasta and let out a shrill shriek.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Ludwig urgently asked.

"M-my pasta is gone! We ate it all!" The princess wailed, tears spilling from her eyes like a spigot.

"...That's the big emergency?" he deadpanned as Feli nodded.

"What do we do?" she sniffled, mourning the loss of her favorite food.

Ludwig didn't have an answer that wouldn't make her sob even more so he had to think for a few moments before offering a reply. "Why don't you call for that fairy? She offered to help us if we needed anything..."

"Lovina, Lovina, Lovina!" Feliciana immediately shouted, squeezing her eyes shut and crossing her fingers.

Inside of Antonio's castle, a disgruntled Lovina woke up. "Antonio did you...I guess not..." she said as she saw her lover sleeping soundly beside her. "Chigi...it's only three thirty...right in the middle of nap time.." Lovina muttered, hauling herself out of bed and smoothing her rumpled dress. Moments later, she arrived in the forest where the travellers decided to wait. "What do you want?" she inquired with a tinge of annoyance.

"I thought you were never coming!" Feli sobbed, clinging to the other girl. "We're out of pasta..." she whimpered. Ludwig sighed and buried his head in his hands. Everything about this situation was completely illogical and utterly ridiculous.

"You interrupted my nap because you're out of pasta?" she monotonously asked.

"Yes. Can you get me more? Please?" the princess pouted.

Lovina sighed and snapped her fingers, several boxes of pasta appearing at Feliciana's feet. "Next time don't bother me between three thirty and four fifteen."

"Yes ma'am! Thank you!" she beamed and hugged her.

"Goodbye again..." the fairy said, flying back home and passing out again to finish her nap.

Ludwig was unable to completely comprehend what had just occurred. Sometimes the princess would get upset over such little things, but other times she would brush off issues as if they were nothing. She cried over pasta, but was cheery about being lost. She didn't even seem to mind that Ludwig was several classes below her. Somewhere during the past three days, Feliciana had found her way into his heart. He often caught himself staring at her while she danced around and sang silly songs or when she was making pasta for their meals. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach whenever she called him by that adorable nickname she made up. He could hardly keep the blush from creeping up his cheeks whenever he was around her. Could this be the feeling called "love"? Ludwig certainly hoped it wasn't...no princess would be permitted to marry a knight...

Feliciana was beginning to see Ludwig in a different light as well. She admired his bravery and willingness to put up with her. Most people found her a bit annoying. And despite his tough outward appearance, Ludwig was nothing more than a giant teddy bear. He was always much gentler when he spoke to her and would tenderly return her hugs as if he might break her. The knight had never been rude to her or tried to take advantage of her even though they were all alone. She felt her heart thump erratically in her chest whenever he allowed a smile to grace his features. Smiles were rare from the serious man, but Feliciana thought they were absolutely beautiful. Unlike Ludwig, Feliciana _knew_ this feeling was love. She only hoped that Ludwig could feel it too.


	5. Chapter 4

Ten days later, Feliciana and Ludwig were travelling down the worn forest path when they saw a bright light at the end of it.

"Could that be the edge of the woods?" Feliciana quietly asked, praying that it was.

"I don't know..." Ludwig hesitantly replied. "Let's go check!" he spurred his horse into a gallop, the princess's arms wrapping around him to keep from falling off. Soon, they reached the light and dismounted. The sight of a small village there to welcome the weary travellers.

"We made it!" the princess exclaimed, hugging her knight tightly. On impulse, she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. Before Ludwig could process what was happening, he was kissing her back.

"Wh-why did you do that?" he breathlessly stammered. The poor knight just couldn't understand what was going on.

"Because I love you and we're finally out of the forest! Let's find out where we ended up!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the local inn. "Excuse me," she asked the innkeeper, "can you tell us where we are?"

"You're just east of Verona. Why do you ask, miss?" he wondered. "We don't usually get such wealthy looking visitors around here."

"Thank you, and I was asking because I am Princess Feliciana of Venice. I got lost in the forest some time ago and Ludi found me."

"Your highness! I didn't recognize you. Please forgive me," he gasped, shocked to see her.

"Don't be sorry!" she smiled. "I'm just glad to be found!"

"Is there any way for us to reach Venice quickly?" Ludwig implored.

"Yes, a search party just arrived in town. I'll notify them right away." the innkeeper responded, scurrying off to find them. "Sirs!" he panted as he pounded on the door of their temporary housing. "The princess is at my inn. She came there with a man I have never seen before."

"She's here of all places?" the surprised commander asked.

"Yes, come see for yourself!" Immediately, the search party of palace guards ran from their quarters and to the inn. Catching sight of their lost princess, they knelt to the floor before her.

"Princess, your father has been searching for you since you failed to return home. Did this man kidnap you?"

"No! This is Sir Ludwig of Berlin. He was lost too, but then he found me and a tomato fairy gave us directions out of the forest."

"Please don't be offended, but are you hallucinating, your highness? None of that sounds very likely?"

"She isn't hallucinating. Everything she said is true," Ludwig added.

"Uh-huh..." the guardsman suspiciously retorted. "I suppose pigs can fly too. Place him under arrest for being suspected of kidnapping the princess."

"Stop! I can prove that I'm not lying!" Feliciana shouted. "Lovina, Lovina, Lovina!"

The fairy sighed when she heard her name being called. "Feliciana's calling me again. Can you finish dinner, Antonio?" she called up the stairs.

"Sure, Lovi! Have fun!" Antonio cheerfully replied.

"Yeah because poofing her more pasta is the highlight of my day," Lovina muttered, flying off towards the princess's voice.

The guards were getting impatient and Ludwig was getting tired of being restrained. "I don't think she's coming, your highness. It's time to leave."

"Wait for a few more minutes...I _know_ she is coming..." Feli nervously stated.

"Alright, what do you want this time?" Lovina asked as she popped into the room.

"Lovi! You're here!" the princess gleefully exclaimed.

"Witchcraft! Seize her!" Two guards sprung to their feet and wrenched her arms behind her back.

"I'm not a witch, morons! I'm a fairy! Release me or I'll show you the dark side of magic," Lovina threatened.

"Oh, let them go!" Feli piped out. "They helped me...they didn't hurt me," she continued, tears collecting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess. We can't do that."

"Yes you can and we both know it. Let them go!" Feliciana sternly ordered, completely different from her normal self. The guards were taken aback and did as she commanded.

"Chigi, it's about time," Lovina huffed. "Can I go back home now?"

"No. You must come with us if their story is to be verified in the king's eyes. If you don't return with us, we will be forced to arrest you and take you with us."

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed, "but if Antonio freaks out, it's all your fault." Lovina may have seemed calm and indifferent, but inside of her head, she was worried about how Antonio would react when she didn't return home. Ludwig was only glad he wasn't being arrested anymore. If he was really arrested, the king of Berlin could strip him of his knighthood. That would be extremely unpleasant for several reasons. For one, under no circumstances could he even speak to the princess again. Another reason is that Ludwig _despised_ the dirt and grime that came with field work. The labor didn't bother him, but the constant layer of dirt would drive him insane. His father would be so disappointed in him and his older brother would need to work even harder to get promoted because of the disgrace his demotion would cause. None of that was even remotely acceptable...especially not being able to speak to the princess ever again.

Thankfully, Ludwig hadn't _actually_ been arrested and none of that would happen. With the matter of who would be travelling back to the castle settled, the group left the inn for Venice. The road to Venice was short and easy to navigate. Unlike their journey through the woods, this journey only lasted for about a day and a half. The princess's home in Venice towered above the other buildings and outshined them with it's splendid architecture.

As soon as it loomed over the band of travellers, Feliciana let out an excited squeal. "We're finally home!" she sang out, running to the doors. Effortlessly flinging them open, she practically sprinted to the great hall and into her worried father's arms.

"Feliciana! You're home," the king sighed. "I was so worried about you. Never _ever_ forget to tell me when you're going out," he chided.

"I'll remember next time, Daddy. I promise," she smiled. Everyone melted at the touching reunion...except for Lovina. Lovina had become extremely pale and started to shake.

"D-dad..." she stammered, taking a step back from the scene. The king looked up at her whispered word, jaw dropping in shock.

"Lovina? How did you get here?"

"I was helping the daughter you actually _care_ about. You know, the one that you kept here even though you banished Mom and I to a life of misery. Is that why you didn't want us around anymore? Because you wanted to give her all of your love and attention?" the now angry girl accused.

"No, that isn't the reason at all," the king vehemently denied.

"Wait! I have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" the younger girl inquired, hopelessly confused.

"That's a very long story, dear. I'll explain it to you another day."

"Why not now? I think you owe both of us some sort of explanation," Lovina furiously glared, eyes flashing.

"That's more of a story for somewhere private..." he mumbled.

"Why? Why not tell it to us in front of everyone?" she returned, arms spread wide. "Tell everyone why you abandoned me fifteen years ago."

"Fine. I'll tell everyone everything," the king conceded, unable to see a way out of the situation. "Many years ago, I married your mother, Lovina, and we were very happy," he began. "A few years later, you came along and we were even happier, but as you grew older, your mother became secretive. She constantly snuck off to talk to secret visitors. Everyone knew she was conspiring against me and planning to take over the kingdom...as much as it hurt, I banished her. But you just wouldn't let her leave, so I sent you with her. However, Feliciana wanted to stay. She was too young to remember either you or your mother."

"She wasn't conspiring against you." Lovina spat out from behind clenched teeth. "She was trying to talk to her family."

"She lied to you."

"Did you ever bother trying to talk to her? No. Instead you just argued then banished her and I without a second thought. We lived in absolute _poverty_ for years. The name of this kingdom and my own sister were erased from my memory after years of wishing someone would at least talk to us. They never did, by the way. We were isolated outcasts because everyone believed I was an illegitimate child. When Mom died, I ended up on the street. Not even the _church_ would take me in!" she shouted, angry again.

"I never knew..."

"Because you didn't bother to."

"Please, let me make this right. Come live with us, Lovina."

"No. I'm finally happy. The sorcerer who lives on the hill? He's my lover and he always makes me feel loved and valuable. In fact, he's probably worried and upset because I was forced to leave without a word."

"I apologize for that uhm, princess," the commanding guard spoke up.

"Tch. Too late now."

"Can you bring him here to meet me?" her father asked. "I would like to thank him for taking care you when I did not."

"Yes, I can bring him here," Lovina agreed. "i just hope he's alright..." she frowned.

"I hope he is too," the king quietly replied. "I hate to change the subject, but who is the man travelling with you, Feliciana?"

"I am Sir Ludwig, a knight of Berlin, your highness," the knight piped up.

"He helped me find my way out of the forest!" Feliciana chimed in.

"Well, Sir Ludwig, I can't thank you enough for bringing her home safely. Is there anything I can do for you in return for the great service you have done for me?"

Ludwig blushed softly, looking at the ground and mumbling, "I know that this is a lot to ask, but I would like a chance to court Feliciana and eventually marry her if she so desires."

"A lot to ask? Asking to make my daughter happy is hardly anything to ask. You may court her," the king smiled, causing the princess to squeal and throw her arms around the blushing knight's neck. Poor Ludwig blushed even more when she kissed his cheek. No one was sure how long it would take, but everyone in the room knew that the princess would say yes whenever Ludwig decided to ask.

Later that night, Lovina returned to an extremely drunk and upset Antonio. She barely managed to get him upstairs to bed before he fell asleep. In the morning, she helped nurse his hangover and explain what had happened. Lovina had never seen Toni look so relieved. It turned out he was planning to propose when she came back from helping Feliciana because not even a week later he knelt before her and proposed in the sincerest way he knew: by pulling out a simple diamond ring and telling Lovina, his Lovina, just how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Lovina didn't even hesitate before squealing and tackling him to the floor with a hug. Obviously, she said yes. Neither Antonio nor Lovina ever could have guessed that anything like this would happen to them.


	6. Chapter 5

One night at dinner, Lovina was quiet and pensive, worrying her future husband a tiny bit. "What are you thinking about, love?" he asked.

"Do you ever want to have children, Antonio?" Lovina mused. The couple had been sharing a bed for a while, but they didn't plan on sharing it the way a husband and wife would until after they were married, and the question blindsided Antonio.

"Wh-what?!" he choked. "No...you know why..."

"But you love kids," she murmured.

"I know...but I don't want to have any...what if we had a child and I accidentally hurt them the way I hurt Emma? I tried _everything_ to help her but none of it worked...she won't ever be able to run around and play like a normal child because of me..."

"I bet she forgives you."

"How could she ever forgive a monster like me?"

"You aren't a monster...why don't we visit her tomorrow and see what she thinks?"

"I guess we can," Antonio reluctantly agreed, cleaning up from dinner.

"Thank you," Lovina smiled, giving him a small kiss. "We can go in the morning."

The next morning, Lovina and Antonio visited his home village where Emma and her family presumably still lived.

"I'm not so sure about this, Lovi...can we go home?" he nervously begged.

"No, you need to do this."

"Mr. Toni!" a small voice shouted, barrelling into him. The voice belonged to a young girl of about nine years who had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Where did you go? I missed you," she innocently stated.

"Emma?" he said in wonder, surprised. "You can walk? I thought my healing incantations didn't work..."

"They just took a few weeks! Now I'm faster than all of the boys in the village. They can't ever catch up to me," she beamed.

"Wow..." Antonio marveled. "I'm impressed, Emma!"

"It's all because of you!" she exclaimed, smiling more and giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad..." Toni whispered, no longer feeling evil.


	7. Epilogue

The future brought much happiness to both couples and the kingdom rejoiced with them. In the spring of the next year, Lovina wore a white dress and was wed to her beloved Antonio. The ceremony was very small and private, but it was perfect in their eyes. The love that Lovina and Antonio shared never waned and, thanks to Emma's miraculous recovery, they had three beautiful children. The first child they were blessed with was a daughter named Rosalita Arianna. A year later, Matteo Antonio came along, and two years after him came Lucio Vincenzo.

As for Feliciana and Ludwig, it took her knight in shining armor an entire year to work up the nerve to propose, but when he did, you better believe she said yes. In a few months, they were married in a public ceremony attended by the entire kingdom. Flower petals covered the aisle and Feliciana couldn't stop beaming as she walked down the aisle to Ludwig. The princess and her knight were happily married and had four children over the course of four years. The first was Charles David. Next came Vittoria Rue, Ava Serafina, and Erik Giovanni.

Happiness reigned in the kingdom and love truly did seem to conquer all. Long and difficult was the journey that brought these four lovers together, but needless to say, they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the lack of author's notes but I'm not really too great at that sort of thing...I'm rather awkward with it...anyway, thanks again!**


End file.
